


Чаепитие у конца Вселенной

by Madwit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Tea, end of the universe, может чаю - может сразу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Он. Она. И конец Вселенной. Рейтинга нет, сюжета нет, выхода нет, смысла жизни нет, автор на днище.





	

Последние дни Вселенной нельзя даже назвать днями, потому что больше нет ни солнц, которые могли бы обозначить смену суток, ни времени, которое могло бы их отсчитать.  
Никто никогда не бывал здесь раньше - а ведь, кроме этого, не осталось мест, в которые не заглянули любопытные путешественники сквозь пространство и время. Но Конец Всего - не тот момент истории, который можно сделать очередной остановкой в экскурсии по Вселенной. В него нельзя попасть. Можно только дожить.

И уж конечно, сбежать отсюда тоже не получится. Никакая хитрая технология вам не поможет. Машины бесполезны, когда нет дорог, по которым они могут двигаться - то же относится и к таким совершенным устройствам (не устройствам даже, а практически существам), как галлифрейские ТТ-капсулы.  
  
Всё не так уж плохо. Конец собственной жизни пугает в основном несбывшимися надеждами да упущенными возможностями. «О, отчего мой срок так короток?» - сетовали некогда люди, и не только они. «Сколько всего я ещё мог бы совершить!». Когда же знаешь, что после тебя не будет и мира - совсем ничего - это даже как-то успокаивает. Все, что было возможно, ты уже сделал. Или не сделал. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно для чего угодно.  
  
Но только не для чая.  
  
Чаепитие с видом на конец Вселенной! Если что и выглядит прекрасно, умирая, так это космос. Конечно, лучше бы наблюдать за этим с безопасного расстояния...  
  
\- Тебе нравится? - спрашивает она с обворожительной улыбкой, за которой на самом деле скрывается страх получить отрицательный ответ.

Он отвечает хмурым взглядом, за которым на самом деле скрывается неуверенность. Как это часто случается в её присутствии, он не совсем понимает, чего она пытается добиться; когда зло шутит, а когда серьёзна.  
  
Они пьют чай, не зная, что сказать друг другу. Они давно забыли, каково это - просто разговаривать, не пытаясь перехитрить друг друга. И он, и она, ждут подвоха. И он, и она, упрекают себя за это.  
  
\- Согласись же, что это прекрасно и идеально, - упрямо продолжает она. - Только ты, я, и чай. И конец света. Лучшее, чего можно было бы пожелать.

Она уже давно пересилила ту неловкость, что мешала признаться прямо. Стоило сказать это один раз - и все остальные слова сразу стали даваться легко и просто. Может быть, это-то всё и испортило. Может быть, от небрежного использования слова утрачивают значимость? Или же он действительно просто не понимает, думает она.

Он отводит взгляд, делая вид, будто заметил что-то интересное на циферблате своих часов. Ничего там, конечно же, нет, и он это прекрасно знает. Часы давно не идут. Времени, как и всего остального, давно уже не существует. Только он и она. И чай. И конец света.  
  
Это самое безумное чаепитие, и не только в их жизнях.  
  
\- Ты собираешься молчать всю оставшуюся вечность? Ну же, отчего ты так мрачен?

\- У нас нет вечности, - поправляет он. - Мы существуем, покуда до нас не доберется энтропия. И если тебя это забавляет, то ты ещё более безумна, чем я всегда считал.

В его словах осуждение, но она знает его уже очень, очень давно - больше, чем одну жизнь. А с некоторых пор даже немного понимает.

\- Я, конечно же, безумна, - смеется она, - Но ты - тот, кто накрыл здесь стол.

Будто только вспомнив, он тянется к чашке. Кубиков сахара там больше, чем самого чая, они даже не растворяются до конца. 

\- Два безумца, ну разве мы не идеальная пара? И всегда такой были.

\- Прекрати это.

\- Признай это.

Им больше нечего делить. Нечего уничтожать, нечего спасать. Физический конец всего того, что порождало споры и страсти, оставил их беспощадно открытыми друг перед другом.

\- Идеальная или не идеальная пара, - наконец говорит он. - Мы теперь просто единственная пара во Вселенной.

\- А, мы все-таки пара! - она ловит его на слове, хитро улыбаясь.

\- Я всего лишь имею в виду отсутствие альтернатив. Это не вызвано... чувствами, или чем-то ещё. И мы НЕ ПАРА. Не в ЭТОМ смысле.

\- У нас закончилось печенье, - невпопад жалуется она. - Тебе стоило запасти его побольше.

Их разговоры всегда шли по кругу. Опасно приблизившись к моменту искренних слов и признаний, они резко поворачивали в обратном направлении. По привычке они пытаются вести себя так и теперь - но некуда отступать. Негде скрыться от себя.

\- Я никогда не думал, что доживу до Конца. Тем более, ты так старалась этого не допустить. Иначе, конечно, я бы лучше подготовился. Может даже, купил бы кексы.

\- Кексы... - мечтательно тянет она, словно ничего важнее не занимает её мысли. Она давно привыкла к этому - подчиняться его желанию отступить.  
  
Под их ногами расстилается Ничто, неспешно пожирая остатки реальности. Нет таких слов, которыми можно описать Ничто - но будьте уверены, вы обязательно поймете, что это именно оно, если увидите.  
  
У них кончается чай.  
  
Он продолжает поглядывать на часы, её же это раздражает. Даже здесь и сейчас он умудряется найти что-то более интересное, чем она. Но вместе с тем к ней приходит понимание того, что пытаясь заставить его открыться, она сама продолжает играть в старые игры.

Игры были хороши, они давали надежду - когда у них ещё была возможность встречаться и расставаться, отступать и возвращаться с новыми силами. Теперь она чувствует лишь усталость. В глубине души она понимает, что, может быть, это и есть тот ответ, которого она страшилась - то, что лишь конец реальности свел их вместе. Он не выбирал быть сейчас с ней. Это просто, как он и сказал, "отсутствие альтернативы".

\- Ты однажды сказала, - неожиданно начинает он, - Что мы не такие уж разные. Я долго обдумывал твои слова, и понял, что это неправда; то, что делает меня - мной, абсолютно противоположно тому, что делает тебя - тобой. 

\- А говорили, что противоположности притягиваются.

\- Да, лишь для того чтобы устроить взрыв. День не может существовать без ночи, тени не бывает без света - это все верно; но почему-то забывается тот факт, что день и ночь не могут существовать одновременно. Мы никогда не смогли бы быть по-настоящему вместе, и ты не можешь этого не понимать.

Она, конечно, понимала - в глубине души. То, что отталкивало и злило её в нем, одновременно и восхищало. Она восхищалась тем, какой он, и именно поэтому не могла его выносить.

Она не знает, что теперь можно сказать, а отделаться безумной шуткой уже невозможно.

Но он продолжает:

\- Впрочем, пока мы пили чай, я подумал ещё кое о чем.

Он замолкает, ожидая, что она спросит - уж эта его склонность к театральности! Она подыгрывает.

\- О чем же?

\- О дне и ночи. О свете и тени. О том, что они СЕЙЧАС.

Новая эффектная пауза; но ей даже не надо подыгрывать, она действительно не понимает, к чему он клонит. Ход его мыслей всегда так запутан и непредсказуем - и это её ещё называли сумасшедшей! По крайней мере, она не была непоследовательной.

Он всё ждет её реплики, и нужно что-то сказать.

\- Ну и что же с ними?

\- Подумай, - и это она тоже всегда ненавидела, его снисходительный тон терпеливого наставника. - Что они сейчас?

\- Ничего, - она пожимает плечами. - Их нет.

\- Вот именно.

Она не понимает; она не смеет понять.

\- Это достаточно простой факт, - он настойчиво продолжает. Теперь, когда он, наконец, соизволил с ней заговорить, его не заткнуть. - Многие вещи делали нас - нами, но теперь их нет, а мы остались.

\- Намекаешь, что ты и я - базовые элементы Вселенной? - все-таки шутит она. Против ожидания, он не сердится и не закатывает глаза.

\- Даже если мы такими не были изначально - то стали.

\- Ну вот, а ты ещё твердишь, будто мы не пара.

\- Правило номер один, - он вдруг смеется, впервые с начала их чаепития. Шутка понятна только ему, никак не связана с их совместным прошлым, это что-то из его жизни без неё, и она чувствует ревность.

А он опять смотрит на часы.

\- Что ты ожидаешь на них увидеть? - резко спрашивает она. - Это бессмысленно.

\- Как знать, - он загадочен, и явно любуется сам собой.  
  
Вселенная сужается до клочка материи под их ногами.  
  


\- Если бы у этого могло бы быть продолжение, - вырывается у неё. - Интересно, каким бы оно было.

\- Таким же, как и раньше, - он действительно улыбается! 

\- Ты, я, весь мир. Бесконечная беготня. Мы бы разошлись своими дорогами, ожидая, когда они снова пересекутся.

\- А ты не устал от этого?

\- А разве можно от этого устать? Впрочем, - он ненадолго задумывается, - Может быть, что-то и изменилось бы. Не слишком многое. Но мы теперь вроде как лучше понимаем друг друга, да? Может быть, у нас была бы перспектива... вырасти из отношений дня и ночи.

В этом весь он - либо упрямо молчит, не отзываясь, либо выдает больше, чем она способна вынести. Веками она считала, что он её ненавидит или даже презирает, и готова была смириться с этим только за то, чтобы он вообще признавал её существование. А потом он говорил или делал что-нибудь... что-нибудь невероятное, искреннее и сумасшедшее, и она, не ожидая, просто не успевала отреагировать. Он же ждал ответа немедленного, и, не получая, снова уходил.

Веками одно и то же. Тысячелетиями. И даже сейчас. Возможно ли разорвать этот бессмысленный и жестокий круг, хотя бы за три глотка чая до Конца?

\- Что ж... немного жаль, что мы этого не узнаем, - только и говорит она.

Они сейчас стоят так близко, что напоминают картинку-перевертыш, из тех, где пространство вокруг фигуры - другая фигура. Энтропия уничтожила остатки материи, а сейчас поглотит и их. 

Конец Вселенной не так уж плох.

\- Ты знаешь, что бывает в конце? - спрашивает он.

Она не знает. Откуда бы ей знать, ведь конец - это то, от чего она всегда бежала без оглядки. Даже странно, что сейчас она нисколько не боится.

\- Помнишь Землю?

Конечно, его возлюбленная Земля... о чем же ещё говорить, когда твои ноги превращаются в пустоту.

\- Помнишь, как они празднуют последний день уходящего года?

\- До смешного наивный обычай.

\- Да? Но что потом, что после того, как часы пробьют полночь и конец года?

Он поднимает свои часы на уровень её глаз и продолжает улыбаться - абсолютно сумасшедше.  
  
И она видит, как секундная стрелка сдвигается с места, начиная отсчет времени самого нового года. Новее не бывает.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2105 году по случаю - кто бы мог подумать - Нового Года.
> 
> Иллюстрация: http://madwit.deviantart.com/art/Teatime-at-the-end-of-the-Universe-507193841


End file.
